Modern-day construction methods that are designed to meet the increased demand for reduced construction costs, have created an increasing demand for a quicker, cheaper, easier and more flexible method to install various cabinets, panel boxes and fixtures in newly constructed buildings, and in particular in those using dry wall construction for the interior walls. The present invention provides a novel and yet very simple bracket that is very simple to install, is easily adaptable to most wall and many ceiling installations and which requires a minimum of tools and time for installation.
The need for and interest in such a device is shown by the prior inventive efforts of others. For example, a recent search of prior art disclosed a number of related, yet different, references. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,197, by Mangin, et al., discloses a flat and slotted and adjustable crossbar for electrical fixtures. This patent teaches two flat and slotted sliding pieces that are clamped together by pressure of two screws. The two pieces may be moved by loosening the clamps and screws and is quite unlike the present invention in which loosening of screws is unnecessary for lateral movement or adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,957 by Knell, et al., discloses a hanger bar having two rails with an outlet box clamped between, also quite unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,957 by Knell, et al., discloses a hanger bar having two rails with an outlet box clamped between, also quite unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,083 by Knell, et al., teaches a hanger bar with telescoping members, a special shaped outlet box having a tab-like projection at top and bottom and being slidably movable therein, the telescoping members having pre-punched holes and slots for alignment and locking, thus rendering this structure different than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,389 by Atkinson, et al., teaches a hanger bar having two flat and slotted members, a threaded bolt being used to mount an outlet box thereon and to clamp the two members together. The outlet box is slidably movable on the bar if the threaded bolt is loosened also quite unlike the present invention wherein the item suspended would both not be slidably movable if mounting screws are loosened, nor is there any need to do so.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,084 by Appleton, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,126 by Roos, et al., both teach screw clamping on a hanger bar. Both are also slidably movable when the clamping screw is loosened and do not anticipate the present invention where the item suspended is not slidably movable when the mounting screws are loosened because the same is unnecessary in practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,636 by Schmidt, et al., teaches a shape for a hanger bar end which confirms to the internal shape of a sheet metal wall stud, such as used in dry wall construction, and does not disclose any material affecting the novelty of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,603 by Harris, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,512 by Arnold, et al., disclose two different retaining clamps for attaching an outlet box to a hanger bar and do not anticipate the structure of the present invention.
In contrast to these references, the advent of the combination self-drill and self-tap metal screw makes possible the economical and efficient use of the present invention for the rapid hanging of various cabinets, panel boxes and other fixtures, with complete flexibility as to location while requiring a minimum of material and component parts. It is especially true in the case of dry wall construction as nails may not be used with sheet metal studding. By the use of self-drill, self-tap metal screws, the present invention may be easily used with both metal or wood studding or rafters, and allows complete flexibility in the positioning of items to be suspended without regard to the happenstance location of studs or the adjustment and tightening required by the prior art.
The illustrated bracket is comprised of two interfitted rectangular channel pieces, telescoped together, with one piece being slidably mounted within the slightly larger channel formed in the other piece, and being slidably movable therein, in the manner of a conventional curtain rod, except that disposed within is a fiber member, normally wood or wood chemically treated for fire resistivity. The fiber member provides reinforcement to support the weight of the items to be suspended, and also a gripping material into which self-drill and self-tap combination screws may be threaded and retained with great strength. The bracket thus provides for adjustable length of the three piece combination for placement between studding members or rafters that are set apart at various distances. One end of each of the two channel members is pressed flat and when these two pieces are assembled with the fiber member inside, a flattened end is provided at each end of the bracket. The flattened ends may, but need not, be bent at right angles, or otherwise, to conform to the angle of the stud to which it will be attached. The flattened ends actually form a mounting tab so that the bracket may be mounted to a very wide range of wall configurations.
Since the present invention is suitable for on-site adaptation, it may be made without mounting holes in the mounting tabs and without holes for mounting of cabinets, panel boxes and other fixtures on the bracket. The mounting holes are preferably drilled by the self-drill and self-tap screws at the time of on-site installation, which first pierce the preferably metal channel members and then embed themselves into the fiber member, drawing all three members close together. The fixture mounting side of the bracket is wide enough to provide an adequate mounting surface, and unlike hanger bars found in the prior art, may be without holes, slots, or other openings, on or through the mounting side thereof.
In view of the foregoing, it appears clear that the present invention is both novel and very utilitarian and presents a practical departure from the prior art.
The importance of the present invention will become even more apparent after a reading of the summary and detailed description that follow.